


Under Cover of Darkness

by Artemis1000



Series: Snapshots - Prompt fic [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, Hand Jobs, Lovers to Enemies to It's Complicated, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Kylo is passing information to the Resistance, or maybe he's just playing them. Poe is keeping it strictly professional, or maybe he's just playing himself.All these years and they're still attracted like magnets but what remains is passion stripped of affection - and the one thing they both know for sure is that it hurts.





	Under Cover of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the Tumblr prompt _under cover of darkness_

“Give me a reason. Come on, make my day.”

Kylo looked right into the nuzzle of the blaster, an unimpressed sneer on his face which only stoked the flames of Poe’s indignation.

He’d never thought of himself as an angry man but Kylo Ren sure made it easy to be angry.

“You know I can stop your blaster bolts.”

“Not at this distance, you can’t.”

Kylo took another deliberate step closer, and another, until the barrel of Poe’s blaster was pressed right against his forehead. They were both breathing heavily and Kylo was so close that Poe could feel his body heat mingle with his own. “Then shoot. If you can.”

Poe’s blaster trembled before he withdrew it altogether, tucking it back into its holster with jerky, angry movements. “There you go. You can laugh now.”

He waited for the mockery, yet Kylo didn’t laugh.

It was too dark to read his eyes, he could barely read his face at all in the lackluster moonlight that filtered into their backstreet meeting place.

It was all very clandestine and very important, like these things happened to be when a Commander of the Resistance risked everything to meet with the apprentice of a tyrant who was also risking everything – if he could be believed.

“I still believe you’re playing us,” he said.

“General Organa believes me.”

“She’s your _Mom_ ,” Poe shot back, and maybe it was the reminder of the family he’d lost – given up – or just Poe’s scathing tone of voice, but something about it succeeded to shut Kylo Ren up.

Poe counted his blessings and used the moment’s reprieve to look around, checking once more to the best of his abilities that they weren’t being watched, for all that he knew Kylo would be more likely to sense intruders. If he could be trusted to share his findings with Poe, that was.

There was movement from Kylo – Poe tensed, half braced for an attack right until Kylo’s gloved hand held out a datastick to him.

“This has everything you need.”

He reached for the datastick – meant to snatch it from Kylo’s hands and storm off, hackles raised. Yet with lightning speed, Kylo’s fingers caught his own, the datastick trapped between their palms.

“Don’t,” he growled, his teeth gritted. He was yanked right against Kylo’s chest, he could feel the hilt of his lightsaber dig into his side. It would have been funny, the perfect set-up for a quip if only Poe had been in the mood for jokes at all. All he did was growl another, “Don’t.”

Kylo released him.

Poe withdrew two steps, his legs a little more wobbly than he wished to admit to himself. He tucked the datastick into an inside pocket of his jacket and returned his full attention to glaring at Kylo. “You can’t pretend it’s all okay now. You can’t buy forgiveness with a few stolen secrets.”

Kylo squeezed his eyes shut. Poe was left to wonder if he was fighting back anger or hurt, but much like every time they had their clandestine meetings – always theirs, Kylo insisted that he would only meet with Poe – the darkness hid all answers from him, leaving him only with more sickening, churning doubt.

Poe gritted his teeth, quietly cursing himself for chasing these answers. All these years and he was still chasing, fool that he was. As if he wouldn’t be here every kriffing time, even if Kylo didn’t insist on passing the intel to him and only to him.

Kylo was still silent, still no clever retort, no goad. Maybe, Poe thought, he’d actually drawn blood this time.

He should have been rejoicing. So why did he feel rotten instead? No, he knew that one. Because he was a fool, that’s why.

He exhaled sharply. “I’ve got to go.”

Poe moved to brush past Kylo, he even had his elbow all prepped to jostle him as he went by but Kylo reacted first, snatched his arm as he had snatched his hand before.

His grip felt burning hot, even through two layers of leather separating them.

Poe twisted and his own momentum carried him back chest-to-chest with Kylo Ren with the ease of someone who had danced this dance far too many times to count. “This changes nothing,” he rasped, right before he rose onto his tiptoes – he made it a point to stand on Kylo’s toes, it was bound to hurt – and then his lips smashed into Kylo’s and for a moment, everything else faded away.

Kylo’s kiss was as harsh as Poe’s, his teeth tore at Poe’s lips and his fingers dug into his upper arms hard enough to leave bruises in their wake.

Poe drank in his taste. He was pretty sure if the galaxy were fair at all, he would have tasted of poison.

Kylo wasted no time before his hands found Poe’s ass and squeezed, and Poe wasted none to force him back and pin him against a grimy wall. Kylo was taller than him, not to mention that he had the Force, yet he never resisted. It was a heady thing, this power; while they were kissing under cover of darkness Poe could admit it. It wasn’t until daylight that he would find it hard to bear and meet his own eyes in the mirror.

Now, with only moonlight scrutinizing them, his hand slipped easily between Kylo’s legs, a sharp jolt of need shooting through him when he found Kylo already aroused. He bucked, head thrown back, throat bared when Poe’s hand slipped into his pants and his fingers curled around his length. He made a strangled noise which sent another thrill of pure maddening power through Poe, in response his grip tightened to the brink of becoming painful.

Now, he swallowed Kylo’s groans and his own moans in another kiss while they rolled their hips, humping and grinding against another like they used to in another lifetime when they would sneak away to steal kisses and more at every opportunity as if they would drown if they had to let go of another.

In that other life, their passion had been sweetened by affection.

There could no affection now in kisses that fell just short of drawing blood or in Kylo’s nails scraping too hard over the tender skin of Poe’s cock as he stroked him hard and fast to his orgasm.

Poe stifled his yell by biting on a mouthful of Kylo’s cowl, giving Kylo only the shaking of his body and the spurts of cum he would later carelessly wipe off on his robe.

Kylo had never been good at doing anything quietly, so Poe muffled the sounds of his release in another kiss. He had always done this when they needed to keep quiet, even in the other life.

There was that moment afterward, a precious, painful moment right after when they would still be pressed together, out of breath, too wound up and drained all at once to shy away from another. Every time Poe’s heart would race even faster than in the throes of orgasm and he would wait and… _almost_.

And then the moment would pass before the _almost_ became more and they would break apart, walls slamming back into place.

He stepped away from Kylo, rapidly tugging his pants back into place, and checking that he still had his blaster and the datastick just because he felt better for checking, more like himself.

“This doesn’t change a thing.” Today it was up to him to remind them of this.

Kylo wiped the back of his hand over his lips. He picked himself up from his slump against the wall, reminding Poe all of a sudden how tall and broad-shouldered he was, and how menacing when he was stalking towards you. “It doesn’t. You better run, pilot,” he hissed.

Poe ran.

He always ran, driven more by his fear of what he would do than what Kylo would do if he stayed.

But that was alright, you could admit such secrets to yourself under cover of darkness.


End file.
